1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is directed to bearing and bearing assemblies, particularly the present disclosure is directed to a steering yoke assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many vehicles use a rack and pinion steering system to translate motion from the steering wheel to the turning wheels on the road. In a typical rack and pinion steering system, a steering wheel can be mechanically coupled to a pinion gear via steering shaft. The pinion gear can include gear teeth that are mated with teeth on a rack shaft. As the pinion gear rotates, the rotational motion can be translated into linear motion at the rack shaft. The rack shaft can be connected to a tie rod at each wheel assembly. As the rack shaft moves linearly, the tie rods can rotate in order to rotate the wheel assemblies and turn the vehicle.
To assure proper lash between the pinion and the rack shaft a steering yoke assembly can be used to provide a biasing force that forces the shaft into the pinion gear. The yoke may also be referred to as a “yoke assembly,” “yoke slipper,” or “puck.” The rack shaft (typically steel) slides along the yoke when the pinion gear is rotated. Proper fit between the steering yoke and the rack shaft is essential to any rack and pinion steering system.
Accordingly, the industry continues to need improvements in bearings and bearing assemblies, particularly to steering yoke assemblies.